dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Show Us, Goku! The Power of a Super Saiyan God!
|TitleImage = Episode 10 DBS.png |Series = DBS |Japanese title = 見せろ悟空！超サイヤ人ゴッドの力！！ |Rōmaji title = Misero Gokū! Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo no Pawā!! |Number = 10 |Saga = Battle of Gods Saga |Airdate = September 13, 2015 |Previous = Sorry About the Wait, Lord Beerus — Finally, Super Saiyan God is Born! |Next = Let's Keep Going Lord Beerus! The Battle of Gods Continues! }} Show Me, Goku! The Power of Super Saiyan God!! (見せろ悟空！超サイヤ人ゴッドの力！！, Misero Gokū! Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo no Pawā!!) is the tenth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is September 13, 2015. Summary After successfully completing the ritual and becoming a Super Saiyan God, Goku challenges Beerus to another fight. They rise far above the ship, as to not harm the ship and the people on it. Nobody can sense Goku's power, due to them not being able to sense God-Ki, unlike deities. At first, Goku can't land a single hit due to his inexperience with the form. Goku is shown flailing around due to how light his body is when he becomes a Super Saiyan God. Gohan suggests that Goku's current state is not the true power of a Super Saiyan God. Further into the fight, Goku launches a Kamehameha that passes right through Beerus, ripping through the sea and causing the ship to violently shake. Eventually, Goku and Beerus fly too far away to be seen, so Bulma gathers nearly all on the ship into her Capsule Corporation spaceship to get a better view. Meanwhile, Pilaf, Mai, and Shu are all starving, and desperate to find the Dragon Balls, until they realize they're not on the ship anymore. Pilaf starts bawling while Mai and Shu try to comfort him, until Whis finds them and says he had the chefs cook more. As Goku gets used to the new form, he's able to control his movements and fight on par with Beerus. Beerus finally takes Goku seriously, charging a yellowish-sphere energy ball from his finger, and tossing it at Goku. Goku manages to catch it, and push it upwards, but the force of the wind pushes the spaceship into the water. Goku powers up and charges at Beerus, unleashing a barrage of punches at him. Beerus blocks all but one, and rushes at Goku. Before he can land the punch, Goku jumps behind Beerus and grabs him, and mocks him by flicking his forehead and chopping his neck. Beerus suggests they're just like each other, as they both like to return the favor. Beerus proclaims that the real battle between two gods will commence, suggesting that they were warming up, and Goku proves this even further by saying he wasn't using his full power. Pilaf, Mai, and Shu are shown sleeping, huddled up against each other before the episode ends. Gallery Frenzied Bulma.png|Vegeta keeps Bulma from spouting off at Beerus ThePowerOfBeerus.png|Beerus outmaneuvers Goku Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus Appearances Locations *Earth **Bulma's cruise ship *King Kai's planet *Sacred World of the Kais ca:Episodi 10 (BDS) pt-br:Me mostre, Goku! O poder do Deus Super Saiyajin!! es:Episodio 10 (DBS) Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Battle of Gods Saga